


My Fair Sweet Darling Raven

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: If Merlin had written a love poem
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	My Fair Sweet Darling Raven

_I once knew a raven  
So beautiful and proud  
Standing for goodness and right  
Her passion burning fierce  
Stolen forever was my heart  
My fair sweet darling raven_

_Some said it was youth  
I knew it was more  
Some said not to dare  
I couldn’t help but dream  
Some said I was mad  
I would gladly be  
My fair sweet darling raven_

_She never knew my love  
For I had made it so  
Her trust caught me off guard  
When secrets tried to share  
My heart was torn in two  
They’d told me to beware  
My fair sweet darling raven_

_Eyes darkened with betrayal  
Her heart had turned to chill  
Hate poisonous devoured  
To enemies we be  
My heart still longed  
My heart still yearned  
My fair sweet darling raven _

_She’s now pure darkness  
Yet I love no less  
She’s the enemy we fight  
Yet I yearn her more  
She will never be mine  
Hers I’ll always be  
My fair sweet darling raven _

_How cruel she can be  
The goddess of fate  
For all my years of love  
I was doomed to be her doom  
Now here I stand  
And there she lies  
My fair sweet darling raven_

_Rose turns to ice  
Emerald turns to coal  
A last sigh by sweet lips  
My heart is gone  
If only  
If only  
My fair sweet darling raven _

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at poetry.. or whatever this is 🤗 Let me know if you liked it ❤️


End file.
